Burn It All Away
by Tirya King
Summary: not yaoi Gaiden Goku has been sentenced to death for a crime that nearly destroyed Heaven. His only hope rests in the headstrong goddess who is determined to save him from an angry Emperor.
1. Chapter One

Title: Burn It All Away

Author: Tirya King

Category: Angst/Drama

Rating: T

Warning: Spoilers for the Gaiden arc!

Summary: (not yaoi) (Gaiden) Goku has been sentenced to death for a crime that nearly destroyed Heaven. His only hope rests in the headstrong goddess who is determined to save him from an angry Emperor.

Disclaimer: Um, I own the manga, movie, and series, but not the rights unfortunately. I knew I forgot to get something!

A/N: I make mention of both the original story of the monkey king and the Gaiden arc. So while I try to stay as true as I possibly can based on what we were told, I decided to fill in the blanks with my imagination and the original myth. Kuanyin/Guanyin is another name for the Bodhisattva of love and mercy so I decided to use it.

Burn It All Away

"But, Your Majesty…"

"That is _enough_, Kuanyin-sama." The Jade Emperor contemplated the goddess kneeling before him. While her posture certainly imitated subservience, her tone certainly dispelled any illusion of it. "Kuanyin, I understand your request, but it is not in my power to grant it."

"You are the Jade Emperor!" Kanzeon Bosatsu cried out, snapping up her bowed head. "It is in your power to arrange the stars, reorder time, and destroy the Heavens. Saving the child who saved your life is most certainly within your power."

Gods on either side of her grumbled in disagreement, but she couldn't care less about them. The cowards had fled at the first hint of revolution, leaving others to fight for them. Jiroushin remained a steady presence as he knelt behind her, supporting his goddess as she fought to save an innocent life.

"Kuanyin-sama, the child is a menace, a heretic monster. He must be destroyed. He didn't save my life; he struck out at the first thing he laid his eyes on. They just happened to be my would-be assassins." The Emperor was unrelenting in his decision. The youngest child of Earth would die at dawn.

"Goku is not a monster," Kanzeon argued, dark lavender eyes glittering angrily. "He is a child who just lost his only family to a traitor's hand. A traitor who had been his friend!"

"Come now, see to reason. He was a heretic pet you gave your nephew as a gift. A dangerous pet that must be put down." How anyone could feel anything but disgust toward the filthy Earth animal was beyond him.

She leapt to her feet, fury written across her beautiful features. Power radiated off her slight form in waves. "Konzen would not allow you to…"

"Konzen is dead!"

The goddess stepped back, flinching at the callous words of her Emperor. Jiroushin too had stood up to her side, offering what support he could. There was nothing else he could do but be a stable pillar for her.

The Jade Emperor's eyes softened as he took in Kanzeon's near trembling figure. Trembling with anger and hate and grief. The normally serene and self-assured patroness of love and mercy was shadowed by the events of only a few days past. "Kuanyin-sama, my word is final. I am sorry for the loss of your nephew, and his sacrifice for Heaven will not be forgotten. But I will not allow his death to be dishonored if this heretic beast, this _Goku_, is allowed to live. You are dismissed."

"My nephew did not die defending you or Heaven," she snarled. "He died trying to protect the child you are now having executed! And I will not allow _you_ to dishonor his death by going through with it!"

"How dare you, Bosatsu-sama!" a god to the Emperor's side burst out angrily. "The Jade Emperor has only…" he was cut off by his lord's hand.

"Your judgment is clouded with grief," he retorted sternly, trying to stare the headstrong goddess down. She would not budge. "My order stands. Dismissed."

"Give me the child," she ordered without fear.

"Dismissed! Defy me again, Kuanyin and I will have you arrested!"

Turning on her heel without a bow or acknowledgement, Kanzeon left the audience hall, head held high with pride. Her dark amethyst eyes were fixed on the scarlet doors rather than the gods and soldiers who stared at her with amazement and anger. She would have argued further, if not for Goku's sake, then for the sake of her dead nephew. Her last remaining relative. But she knew she could not help anyone within the jails of the Emperor.

Jiroushin followed his goddess, keeping a sharp eye on every body movement. He wasn't sure what she was up to, but he knew very well where Konzen had gotten his temper from. And he knew that the lad's aunt was twice as bad when it came to such things. She wasn't the goddess of love and mercy for nothing. Mischievous certainly, and always ready for excitement, but unforgiving when it came to the loss of innocent lives.

The goddess walked straight past her apartments and toward the most secure holding cells in Heaven. Her steps were confident and determined.

"Bosatsu-sama…" her assistant started. "Is it wise to…"

"I just want to make sure that stupid old geezer hasn't hurt him," she hissed, still too furious from the audience with the Emperor. Her body was taut, itching to lash out at something. Jiroushin hoped the guards at the prison were wise enough to let her pass without any questions.

The pair of guards at the entrance, to his dismay, were rather young. The young ones always held a certain air of self-importance when assigned to jobs for the Emperor. This would not go well.

"Bosatsu-sama!" one of the young guards said in surprise. Her presence was certainly not expected and the confused expressions of the pair showed it quite clearly.

When the spears crossed over the door did not immediately allow her access, Kanzeon narrowed her eyes. "Let me in, boys," she ordered, voice lighter than before. But there was no denying her tone. She would not accept refusal. Especially from some little punks like them.

"I'm sorry, my lady," the other said. His voice shook, unused to addressed such a high-ranking deity. "But the Emperor left us with strict orders not to let anyone in."

"And I am ignoring those orders," she replied smoothly. "He can take it up with me if he has a problem."

"But, we were told…"

"_I_ am telling you now to let me in!" Fire blazed in deep lavender eyes as she took another step forward. She was not afraid of them as she had the power to eradicate all evidence of their existence. They knew this as much as she. "I will not ask again, kids. Open this door before I do."

Not wishing to know just how she would accomplish the task, they stepped aside quickly, shoving open the heavy door as they did so.

"Thank you," she nodded her approval striding in.

Jiroushin caught sight of the little child almost immediately. The groups of cells were empty for the most part as prisoners dangerous enough to be held here were usually dangerous enough to be executed as well. And if he hadn't seen it with his own eyes, the lower ranking god would have thought the Emperor mad to lock such a little thing in here. But he knew what lay behind those large golden eyes and wondered if this cage was strong enough to keep such a child of Earth contained.

"Hey there, little guy," Kanzeon smiled kindly, losing all angry tension in her body as she knelt down in the dirt next to his cell. Not many immortals ever saw the lady of mercy so gentle since she held her own race with disdain and arrogance. But for the innocent souls, for little Goku here, she was tender as a mother to her babe.

Goku crept forward cautiously, the heavy chains around his hands, feet, and neck not allowing him much movement. They had been connected to the wall where once they only hung from his body. And by his stiff movements, Jiroushin guessed that the weight had been increased as well.

There were no bruises on the boy to Kanzeon's relief. But that didn't mean there hadn't been. He was marvelously resilient and healed quickly. And she was sure that most were too frightened of him to even bother approaching to cause harm.

"Hi," he replied softly, unsure about the pretty lady in front of him. Golden eyes were rimmed with red.

"Do you remember me?" she asked, trying not to show anger at the tear streaks that stood out proudly on dirt-smudged cheeks. Konzen would be livid at this, for as much as he denied it in life, his death proved just how far he would go to keep his little charge safe. The most important thing in his life and it was being treated as a dirty mongrel. Her heart broke for them both.

"You're the lady who gave me to Konzen," he nodded, proud that he could remember that. The day he was brought to Heaven was so hectic and most of it was lost in a blur. But he certainly remembered meeting this beautiful goddess who resembled the dark moon. Konzen had been standing next to her, a bored expression on his face that mirrored her own. The Sun and the Moon receiving him from the mean soldiers who took him.

"Konzen is my nephew," she explained gently. "My name is Konzeon Bosatsu, but you can call me oba-chan, ok?"

"Where… where is Konzen, oba-chan? Why isn't he here?" His golden eyes searched around the cells as if his Sun could be conjured just by wishing it.

She knew he had seen her nephew die. It had been what triggered his insane attack. But such a little thing couldn't possibly comprehend exactly what he had seen. He had probably never even seen death before. Or, at least, he probably hadn't seen it in this form. His other, more feral, side had laughed as he bathed in blood.

"He's on Earth," she replied. Dull honey colored eyes brightened slightly.

"When will he be back? Can I see him?" He crept forward again, nose up to the iron bars. "I miss him."

"He won't be coming back," she shook her head, black curls falling about her face. How could she expect him to understand the intricacies of reincarnation? Her nephew wouldn't be her nephew again until he had lived out hundreds of lives; until he had reached enlightenment. And knowing how stubborn he was, the day he returned home was long in coming. Konzen never was one for doing what he was told. He may as well be gone forever for all the good it did for her heart and the child's life. There was no rebirth for little heretics. "He... he's on a mission for Heaven. It's hard to explain."

"He was hurt real bad, wasn't he, oba-chan? I saw… Nataku, he…" more tears came down of their own volition. Haunted eyes stared into his oba-chan's, struggling to understand the actions of his young friend. "What happened? They said I did something real bad, but I don't remember. All I remember is Nataku…"

"You did nothing wrong," she reached a pale hand in, wiping away the tears in vain. "The Jade Emperor is a fool for punishing you."

Goku leaned into the gentle touch. She was as soft as the mother who never bore him. "Where's Ken-onii-chan and Ten-chan?"

"They're on Earth too. With Konzen." She smiled slightly. "To keep him out of trouble."

He nodded morosely, lost now that his only family was gone. The only sound emanating from the normally vibrant child was a choked back sob.

Kanzeon ran her fingers through the boy's hair, trying to give as much assurance as she could. Unable to promise protection, or even that he would be ok, the goddess felt like a good cry herself. Or perhaps taking a page out of Goku's book and just destroying half of Heaven in her rage. But if she did not remain strong during such times, who would? Bodhisattvas needed to be pillars of strength, without weakness, without emotion.

"Oba-chan…" Goku began hesitantly.

"Kanzeon-sama," a new voice interrupted the boy. Turning her head, the goddess saw Commander Goujun striding forward with intent. "Kanzeon-sama, I apologize for my intrusion, but I must ask you to leave."

She stood up to face the approaching god, standing in front of Goku so as to block him from view. She rather liked Goujun, he was kind and fair unlike so many other corrupt fools he shared rank with. And for that reason alone she did not immediately toss him out.

"Commander," she greeted evenly. "What are you doing here?"

"The boy was put under my watch," he answered, looking like nothing made him sicker. His hatred for putting an innocent to death shone on his face, but he could not waver from his task. "Kanzeon-sama, if you would…"

"I will leave when I am ready," Kanzeon replied, dark eyes staring into his, defying him where she could not defy the Jade Emperor.

"Please, Kanzeon-sama," he asked again, eyes pleading with her not to make his life more difficult. Unfortunately for him, the goddess' mercy did not extend to her ward's executioner. "You know I do not wish for this any more than you. But if the Emperor knew you were here, he would have all our heads. No one is to see the child until dawn."

"What happens at dawn?" Goku asked, holding the robe of his oba-chan through the bars like he often did to Konzen. She radiated the same sense of security and for now, he needed all the comfort he could get. He was tired and frightened and hungry. Why was everyone angry at him? Goujun had been so kind to him before, but now would barely look at him.

"Never you mind, little one," the Commander shook his head, sparing him the details. For that, Kanzeon's esteem of the reluctant executioner rose slightly.

"This is wrong and you know it," she hissed softly so that Goku did not hear.

"I have less power over the matter than you," he shook his head. "My hands are tied. But I swear to you on my honor as a man of Heaven that he will be in no pain. He won't even know what is happening before it is done."

"Oba-chan," Goku tugged at her robes, catching the goddess' attention. "Oba-chan, I'm hungry."

Before she could respond, Goujun knelt down to the boy's level, smiling kindly. "What would you like?" he asked. "I can have the cook make anything you want."

Kanzeon's looked away, grief welling up again. She closed her dark amethyst eyes as she felt her throat tighten. A last meal. Goujun was offering a last meal for the innocent being. And, with his dirty face lighting up in the cell he lived in, Goku accepted eagerly. His fist still held her robe as he rattled off a good-sized list to the Commander who listened as attentively as if he were in a military meeting.

"Bosatsu-sama…" Jiroushin stepped closer, wanting to comfort his goddess, but not knowing how. He had never seen her like this before. She was always so strong, so untouchable.

Going back down to Goku's level, Kanzeon patted his head, not even pretending put on a happy façade. "I have to go now, little one, alright?"

"Oh, ok," his eager face fell a little, but the excitement over all the food he could want didn't let his spirits dim entirely. He allowed her soft fingers to gently dislodge him from her clothing. "Will I see you later?"

"Maybe later," she said vaguely. "For now you enjoy the dinner Goujun-san is going to get you."

"Ok," he grinned. "Bye, oba-chan!"

"Bye, Goku."

"Goodbye, Kanzeon-sama," Goujun said, bowing his head in respect. "And… I'm sorry. I truly am."

Not answering the guilt-ridden Commander, Kanzeon stood up fluidly. Ideas raced through her mind, each more desperate than the last, on how to spare the child's life. She would stay up the entire night if she had to. This little one was precious, too precious to be thrown away by a stupid old man.

**End Part One**

**A/N**: - sigh – Yes, I know that Kanzeon is a hermaphrodite, but _you_ try giving one person two pronouns. It gets bloody confusing! So for all intents and purposes, this is the anime Kanzeon. I haven't actually seen a picture of Hakkyru's incarnation so if anyone could recommend a link, I would be most happy! Um… what else… oba-chan means 'aunt' for those who don't know. The 'moon' reference was a last minute addition, but it seemed to make sense. For all her... quirkiness, she seems like a motherly type. I think that's about it for this chapter. See you soon! Hopefully…

**Trivia Time!**

I like to have fun and see what else people know. Here's today's: Tell me what my name is. My claim to fame was that I killed a monster named Grendel and his mother.


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: Wow, it took forever for me to update this, didn't it? Well, this is the last chapter of the story, so at least you won't be waiting for another one! Enjoy! Oh, and yes, the answer to last chapter's question was Beowulf

Part Two

Goujun lifted the slumbering child into his arms. For such a strong creature, Goku was not very heavy. He was glad he had remembered to put the drug in the food that would put the child to sleep. It was a powerful one, and wouldn't wear off for another few hours at least. Long enough for the deed to be done.

The sun peeked over the faraway hills, signaling the swift approach of dawn.

It was time.

Normally a prisoner would be fully conscious for their execution, but Goujun didn't care. The child would die sedated or not at all. It was bad enough he was the one ordered to carry the sentence out.

Nearly all of Heaven had arrived to witness this. Some with pity for the child, others with hatred. The majority of gods that came, however, were only curious. They had heard of the powerful heretic of Earth, but had never seen him. They wanted to see what it was about such a tiny thing that frightened the Jade Emperor so.

The higher ranking gods and the Emperor himself sat upon a dais on one side, Kanzeon Bosatsu among them. What her expression was, the Army Commander couldn't tell, for all his focus was on his final destination. A wooden block in the center of the large square.

The goddess had no eyes for the execution block itself. No, her lavender eyes were fixed entirely on the boy sleeping peacefully in the Commander's arms. What did he dream about that put the slight smile on his dirty face? Did he dream of Konzen and his friends? Did he dream of the forests where he had once roamed free?

All through the night she had done as she vowed, going through every document she had ever seen in Heaven since her ascension. Yet of all the loopholes that existed for every single law and policy, she could find none for this. Ultimately the decision rested with the Emperor on whether or not to go through with such an execution. And she had already tried to reason with the damn fool.

She would not look at the Jade Emperor who was glancing at her strangely. No doubt he expected some stunt from her in defiance. Couldn't he tell that her hands were tied? There was nothing she could do but watch as her nephew's charge was destroyed. For him, there was no life after this. No reincarnation, no paradise, no torment. It would be as though he never existed. At least with Konzen, Tenpou, and Kenren, there was the possibility of their return. Someday, dozens or hundreds of years from now, they would come back. But not the heretic.

Goujun lay the boy down gently and unsheathed his sword. The sleeping drug was wearing off already despite the large amount he had given the boy. If the deed was to be done, it had to be done now. He raised the ancient dragon sword and aimed perfectly for little Goku's neck.

Then he waited for the Jade Emperor's signal.

"Do not do this," Kanzeon hissed, eyes still fixed on the pair in the center.

"I am sorry, Kuanyin," her superior replied, lifting his hand.

The hand dropped.

The crowd held their breath as the sword came slicing down with all the power in the Commander's being.

There was not a sound as the sword hit its mark, the infant itan's head dislodged from its body.

Goujun lifted his sword from the block, red eyes narrowed with anger at himself for being so weak as to allow this injustice.

The Emperor nodded solemnly; the threat was gone.

The goddess of love and mercy silently prayed for her nephew's forgiveness.

Then there was a cry of alarm from the center as the western dragon king leapt back many feet, sword drawn up defensively.

The headless body, which was headless no longer, began to move. And Goku opened his large golden eyes.

His diadem, fallen with the rest of his previous head, lay in a pile of dust in a basket.

Goujun hadn't gotten a good look at Goku when he had lost his diadem during the uprising against the Emperor. Well, he thought ironically, he was getting an eyeful now. He brought up his sword into a defensive position, eyeing the transformed demon who stared back hungrily, all traces of the innocent child gone.

Goku grinned and crouched, readying himself to strike at the god who dared try to harm him.

"What happened?" someone cried out from the crowd.

"He grew another head!" gasped another.

"Impossible!"

"A rechargeable heretic?"

For a moment, no one really knew what was going on at all. The itan was supposed to be dead, not facing off against the dragon king of the West. Yet the assembled spirits and gods came to the silent agreement to back off as quietly as they good. For to run attracted this demon's attention and that was the last thing anyone wanted. Let the Commander take care of him, surely he was capable.

Kanzeon Bosatsu had a different idea on how to go about dealing with this.

Leaping off the dais in a flurry of white flowing fabric, the goddess called out to the transformed demon even as she readied herself. She'd been able to contain him before; hopefully she could do it again.

"Goku!" she called, narrowing her violet eyes. "Back off, kiddo. Don't make this any harder than it has to be."

The demon regarded her lazily. Did this goddess think she could order him around? He'd rip her throat out for even trying.

She noted with mild surprise that he moved faster than when he'd last been unleashed a mere few days ago. It would require a stronger restraint to contain such a creature. However he was still a mere infant and not fast enough to take her off-guard. Sidestepping the charging itan, Kanzeon summoned her power to focus on his head where a diadem should be. Just as Goku spun to try again, she let the chant do its work.

He collapsed where he stood, a golden crown secure upon his forehead where it belonged.

Goujun stood straight and rigid, staring at the goddess and the fallen demon. In all his years in the Heavenly Guard, the dragon had never seen such a thing. Just what sort of creature had he pitied all this time?

"It's impossible," The Emperor breathed, not believing in what he had just witnessed. "We saw the itan die. He is able to recharge himself?"

"The Commander pulled his blow!" accused a lesser god on the dais. "The child never died in the first place."

"Goujun couldn't have!" exclaimed another. "We all saw him strike. How else could the child lose his power limiter?"

The Jade Emperor stood up slowly, visibly keeping himself calm while everyone else dissolved into excited whispers. Descending the dais to stand beside the interfering goddess, he regarded the fallen itan, now mercifully only a sleeping child. "That animal should be dead now. What did you do, Kuanyin?" he asked in a harsh low tone, not even sparing a glance at the equally dumbfounded goddess.

"Nothing," she replied just as softly, putting a delicate hand beneath her chin. Lavender eyes darkened as her mind worked to understand this miracle.

"Do you swear on it?"

"Yes." She may cause untold trouble in Heaven with her meddling ways, but she was no liar. Something had spared the heretic's life and it was not the goddess who had done it.

"Take the heretic back into custody," the Emperor ordered of the guards surrounding the execution block.

Goujun watched the guards move to obey their liege though he did not. Only used a cloth to wipe off heretic blood from his sword and place it in its sheath where it belonged. There was nothing now that could dissuade the Jade Emperor from destroying Goku. Everything was happening so fast and his feeling of 'wrongness' only increased by the moment.

Still in a deep sleep from the effort of transforming and then being contained, Goku put up no resistance to those who put his chains back on. Kanzeon moved to interfere, but the Emperor put a hand on her shoulder, warning her with his eyes not to even dare. The glare she returned was icy with threatened danger, but she did not continue to Goku's side. There were some things even she could not go against, and her Emperor's will was one of them. But that did not mean she had to like it.

This mattered little to the Jade Emperor who was more convinced than ever that the heretic had to be destroyed. This creature may hide in the guise of a child, but all of Heaven had seen just what was beneath that diadem.

"What should we do with him, Your Majesty?" the head guard asked, visibly uneasy at having the dangerous heretic so near.

If the dragon king's sword couldn't destroy the itan, no blade would.

"Take him to the furnace. He burns. One cannot be recharged from ashes."

OoOoOo

Never before in anyone's memory had the furnace actually been used on a person. Yet it was always reserved for those prisoners especially powerful who could not be executed by normal means.

Once word got around that the itan had survived Goujun's blow and attacked the Merciful Goddess, those who hadn't been interested certainly paid attention now. The guard surrounding the heretic child had to be doubled as more and more gods fought to get a glimpse of him.

Together, Kanzeon and the Emperor waited for the furnace to be stoked. She with angry, tightened fists, and he with calm patience.

"He has suffered enough," the Merciful Goddess argued. "Let the child go."

"Anything powerful enough to resist the Western Dragon's sword is too dangerous to be allowed to live. The demon dies, Kuanyin." He glared at her for once again defying him in the matter.

"When Konzen returns home and learns of this…"

"When he returns? Kuanyin-sama, you know very well that he is far too headstrong to ever reach enlightenment as a mortal. It is likely that his spirit will simply wither and die like his mother's."

Her lavender eyes narrowed at his scorn for her rebellious sister.

The Jade Emperor failed to see this as he was continuing with his thought. "And if he ever does return, he shall be a wiser god for it and will understand why I've done what I've done."

"_When_ my nephew returns, and he discovers what has happened here today, Buddha himself won't be able to stop him from taking it out of your hide." Her voice was low as she growled at him, such that only the Emperor himself could hear her insubordinate words.

"My dear Kuanyin, you exaggerate. My word is final; do not push me further."

By the time the furnace was stoked, young Goku had awoken from his deep sleep. He'd opened his pale golden eyes to see guards all around his prison cell. Frightened and hungry, the little itan struggled against his restraints.

"What's going on?" he asked the closest guard.

There was no reply. Not even the slightest hint he'd been heard.

"Hey!" Goku tried again. "Didn't you hear me?"

Silence.

"I'm hungry! I want some food! I'm talking to you! Hey, listen to me!"

When he was finally taken to the furnace chambers, the little demon had worked himself to quite a fervor. He could never stand being ignored, even when it was his Master doing it. So he wailed to whoever might listen and pay him some attention. He wanted Konzen. Konzen would never have let Goku cry for so long. Or Ten-chan or Ken-onii-chan.

"What is all that commotion?" the Jade Emperor cried as they waited for the heretic to be brought forth.

Kanzeon Bosatsu glowered in her seat. Commotion he called it? All she heard was a child crying.

Commander Goujun stood to the side of the furnace, overseeing the men but not actually taking part this time. He too heard Goku's loud complaining and crying as the itan was brought forth. There was no movement of his that could betray his disgust. None that anyone could recognize anyway. Kenren would have probably picked up on the slight narrowing of slitted ruby eyes, but the irritating general was long dead.

When Goku was standing in front of the furnace's door, the child looked up at the dragon king. "Goujun-san," he whimpered, swaying on his feet. "What's going on?" He tried to take a step forward toward him but the Commander took one back.

The dragon king was looking at him now like all the others had. Why did they all look at him like that? Even oba-chan would not come to him when he called. What did he do wrong?

With a nod from the Emperor, one of the guards bent down to the child. With a mighty shove, the unsuspecting child was pushed into the furnace, its doors shutting behind him. For a moment, he barely registered what had just happened, but the meaning became all too clear as the fire was given more life from outside.

Smoke was everywhere, clouding his vision and making his nose feel hot and stifled. He couldn't breathe, couldn't see. And everywhere was like touching a hot branding iron. Once, not long after he'd been brought to Heaven, he'd burnt himself on one of Konzen's candles. The fire had been so pretty, so like his Master's soft golden hair, and he wanted to know if it felt as soft as it looked. The young child had cried long and loud, cried until the god treated the wound and wrapped it. His Master had been gentle then, calm and comforting even as he berated him for his foolishness. But the pain he had felt then was minute and brief compared to what he was feeling now.

He was burning alive, and he was feeling every last second of it.

Not even the thick clay walls could muffle the shrieks and howls completely. Even those among the witnesses who had hated the demon child could not listen without wincing. Goujun shut his eyes and turned away, growing tense. Kanzeon had a delicate hand covering her mouth, trembling slightly. Few things could make the goddess react so strongly having seen and done much in her long existence. However even Jiroushin could see the tears shimmering in deep lavender eyes.

The only one not moved by the tortured screams was the Emperor himself. He sat as still as the jade in his title, for all the world acting like he was hearing nothing.

"Why isn't it stopping?" Jiroushin whispered to himself after a few minutes when the cries did not stop. "How is he still alive?"

Kanzeon turned to her companion standing at her side, still trembling. "He is a child of Earth, of course he could not be killed so quickly." Her gaze moved back to the furnace as new cries for Konzen arose from it. He screamed for his Master, for his big brother and then for his friend. For his oba-chan, for the dragon king, for anyone who might listen to him. Whatever he had done he was sorry, just please please let him out!

"Stop this," she pleaded to the Emperor. "Your Majesty, please!"

Were the situation not what it was, he might have been surprised or amused at the proud Bodhisattva reduced to pleas. As it was, he was neither. Yes he had ordered this and he would not back down from it. But he took no pleasure in the torture of creatures, even foul evil creatures such as the one in the furnace. "If you cannot listen, Kuanyin-sama" he replied calmly. "You may be excused."

Just as she was about to respond, a new sound came from within. It was pounding, desperate pounding on the side of the furnace. He was trying to get out. Silently, Kanzeon wished he would. She wished he would escape and take righteous revenge on those who would have him die. Those fools deserved to die by the child's claws.

As though hearing her wish, miraculously, cracks appeared in the clay.

"This is impossible!" the Emperor cried, seeing this as well. "No creature is strong enough to break through those walls!"

"And no creature can survive the dragon king's sword," she hissed, tears of sorrow becoming those of triumph. Come on, kiddo. Just a little further…

With one final blow, the walls of the chamber cracked and a large lump collapsed to the floor outside. He did not move very much at first, just whimpering and sobbing in a huddled burnt ball. His skin was black and bleeding badly. His hair was not completely burnt off, but it was very near to it. His clothes all but destroyed.

No one moved toward him, all eyes fixed on the quivering lump in the center. As they watched, flakes of burnt skin floated to the ground… uncovering healthy pink skin.

Within a few minutes, in the span of time it took for those assembled to gather their wits, Goku's trembling had stopped. He took a moment to gather his own thoughts before raising his head.

Kanzeon half expected to see the unforgiving eyes of the suppressed demon again, thirsting for revenge. Revenge she knew he deserved.

What they saw, however, was not the furious monkey king plucked from earth. No, his eyes held only a childish innocence and fear. He was hurt, nearly killed not once, but twice. The child knew he must have done wrong, but he didn't know what that wrong had been nor how to make amends.

The goddess saw the Emperor at her side sit up straighter as he stared, unbelieving, at the crouched heretic. That was it, this stopped.

"Majesty," she heard herself say before a plan even formed in her mind. "It seems your plan to kill the child has failed."

He sent her a dark glare at the obvious statement. "Your point, Kuanyin?"

"He cannot be killed, or at least not by you. You can't get rid of him like this."

"Then what would you suggest, Lady?" he demanded through grated teeth. He knew very well of his failure and needed no reminder. Least of all in public.

"Give him to me." Her lips formed a small smile. "Relinquish your rights to him and I will dispose of the heretic myself."

"How will I know you won't just keep it like your nephew did, Kuanyin?" the Jade Emperor demanded suspiciously. Well, at least he hadn't refused outright.

"I give you my word as a Bodhisattva," she answered grimly. "I'll make it so he won't be giving you any more trouble, or," she nodded to the furnace, "embarrassment."

With a resigned sigh the Emperor nodded and waved his hand to the smug goddess. "Then get him out of my sight."

Triumphant at last, Kanzeon Bosatsu stood up smoothly, Jiroushin at her side. She stepped off the platform and down the stairs to the child on the floor. One hand on her thigh, the other offered out to Goku, she spoke for his ears alone. "Come, little one. You've been punished enough."

Turning his pained golden eyes to the dark motherly goddess, Goku accepted her hand. He still had no comprehension of what he'd done that was so terrible, but she was the end of it. She didn't lie, not to him, and she said it was over.

She led the little one at her side across the room and sat him in one of her large futons. More flakes fell from his skin and fell to the floor, and he sighed wearily. It seemed regenerating oneself took a lot of energy.

Taking a vase from a shelf, the Bodhisattva walked to the lily pond just outside. She spared half a glance to the former war prince, still lost in his vegetative state, and returned to Goku's side. Plans ran through her mind and each were quickly dismissed as lost causes. There had to be a way to get the itan to safety without invoking the Emperor's anger. While he was having trouble killing the child, he could still make existence miserable for him.

The best place for Goku is with her nephew. Konzen griped about him often, and seldom had patience for his antics, but at least the child was safe with him. Yes… Konzen would be perfect. But he was gone now, reincarnated into a baby girl in the royal family of a Mongolian tribe. It would be a long time yet before he would be able to take responsibility for the child of Earth.

He couldn't claim Goku now for many more incarnations, but there had to be a way to place the itan aside until he was ready.

Kanzeon Bosatsu smiled down at the unhappy boy as she cleaned his face. The cloth she used was soft and hopefully wouldn't irritate his skin as it grew back. Already the scent of burnt flesh and hair was fading, and his hair appeared to be nearing its normal length. "How would you like to go to Earth?"

"Earth?" he looked up, for the first time showing awareness again. "That's where Konzen is! And Ten-chan and Ken-nii-chan!" His eyes gleamed brightly, and she knew he would someday heal from this terrible experience. Was it her or did his eyes shine brighter than normal?

"Indeed," she nodded, unable to tear her gaze away. Near the center, the gold darkened into a near ruby; a color she was positive hadn't been there before. The goddess couldn't say she was surprised… the fires used to burn the itan were no normal fires. One could only guess the lasting effects this experience would leave. What gifts he may have been bestowed for surviving.

"Can we go now, oba-chan?" he lightly tugged on her robes.

IT was just as well that he wanted to go. The Jade Emperor would want him gone as quickly as possible. No doubt he suspected a trick of some kind from the Bodhisattva.

"Yes, little one. As soon as you're feeling better, we can go."

"I'm better!" If he'd had a tail, it would be wagging. Immortal though he seemed to be, Kanzeon Bosatsu doubted he felt perfectly healthy again. It would have taken a lot of power to regenerate all that he'd had, even for a son of Earth.

"Well…" she paused and weighed options. There truly was no benefit to putting it off. "Very well. Come with me, kiddo."

He fairly beamed now, alive with the promise of being reunited with his Master and friends. At last he would be free from this place and its cruel inhabitants. Just wait until Ken-nii-chan heard about what had happened to him; he'd probably beat them all up! And Konzen would scold him for getting into trouble before letting him curl up in his robes while Ten-chan told him stories. He would take that on Earth than any so-called Heaven up here.

The little heretic stayed close to the goddess when they started for the Gate. He caught the scent of the ever-present Jiroushin, but didn't turn to look at him, so focused was he on reaching Earth. Where would she take him to see Konzen and the others? He barely remembered his life on Earth, it was buried beneath the diadem on his forehead. Perhaps she would take him to the forests. Or maybe a village where Nataku told him humans lived.

The three passed through the Gate, the goddess calling out their destination. They descended to a mountaintop, not unlike the one that bore a large stone egg fertilized by the earth itself. But this was not that mountain. Goku's mother sat many li away to the West.

"Where are we, oba-chan?" he asked with a tug to her robe. "Where's Konzen?"

"My nephew is not yet ready to see you," she said, kneeling to face him at eye level.

"I don't understand…" some of the bright joy seeped from ruby-golden eyes. "When can I see him?"

"When he hears you call and comes to find you. You know how stubborn he is, Goku, so you need to be patient. Can you wait here for him?" She brushed some hair from those beautiful eyes.

"Yeah…"

"Good. I want you to keep calling for him, even after you forget who he is or why you're calling."

The little youkai scoffed at that. "I won't ever forget Konzen!"

She smiled wryly and nodded. "Good… and don't stop calling. He will come when he hears you."

He nodded, eye set stubbornly, and she knew she could count on him.

Jiroushin came back, Goku hadn't even realized he'd left, and nodded to the Bodhisattva. Before Goku could voice his next question, his eyes drooped and his body slumped forward.

The goddess scooped up the charmed child and carried him to a small hollow that her guard had discovered. Brushing her hand over the boy's face, she made sure to lock away every memory he had of Heaven and what had happened up there. The only things she left him were the flash of hair as golden as the Sun, a mischievous laugh, and a gentle smile. He would remember his task even when he was unable to remember it, and he would call without knowing who he was calling for. It might not have been the right path to take, but as she saw it, it was the only path left to her. When he was ready, her nephew would come to collect his little charge, but until then, Goku would be kept safe here, far from the Jade Emperor's anger or the brutality of Time. The heretic couldn't be killed, but he could be reborn. They couldn't burn him away, but they could lock him up to keep him and the gods safe from each other.

Kanzeon Bosatsu stood up and the stone separated her from the sleeping boy with long bars. "Come, Jiroushin. He'll be fine now."

"Bosatsu…" he stopped and shook his head, following his mistress. The Bodhisattva was the patron of love, mercy, and children… but no one ever said she was conventional about it. He knew she would take far too much delight when Konzen's reincarnation discovered the imprisoned itan. So for all of Heaven and Earth's sake, he hoped Goku wouldn't call too loudly.

**FIN**


End file.
